El trato
by Blanche Vest
Summary: [Korrasami] Todo lo que Korra deseaba es que el trato que había hecho con el príncipe Wu funcionara, pero su impertinencia no conocía límites. Historia escrita para la Semana Korrasami.


**Disclaimer****: Legend of Korra no me pertenece. El Universo Avatar es propiedad intelectual de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Korra supo desde un principio que el príncipe Wu era un idiota, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar su impertinencia. El muy descarado le coqueteaba desde el instante en el que cruzaron miradas. También supo después que le coqueteaba a Asami, pero ahora el futuro rey se había ensimismado extrañamente con ella. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, éste la invitaba a salir, a cenar, al teatro, a donde se le ocurriera. Además, la trataba igual que a una princesa, cosa que al Avatar siempre le parecía una exageración y le incomodaba, sobre todo cuando besaba el reverso de su mano con cada saludo y despedida entre ellos. Tenía que admitir que era muy cortés e intentaba ser un verdadero caballero a pesar de su gran torpeza, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy irritada con su presencia y exageradas atenciones.

Sin que nadie sospechara, había una persona aún más incómoda y molesta con esa situación que la propia Korra: Asami. No soportaba que Wu se entrometiera cada vez que quería reunirse con sus amigos, sobre todo le parecía ridículo que coqueteara con ella y con Korra casi al mismo tiempo, pero el heredero al trono se convertía en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella cada vez que éste se le acercaba a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Era evidente que el chico persuadía mucho más a la joven Avatar, según él mismo, porque Asami era muy gruñona.[1]

Eran días llenos de una extraña calma en Ciudad República previos a los acontecimientos con Kuvira y su ejército. Se llenaron del típico sosiego existente antes de un conflicto anunciado. Había mucha tranquilidad, pero para Korra cada día en el que tenía que lidiar con el príncipe Wu era un tormento: cuando no estaba acosándola a ella o a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, tenía que estar siendo rescatado por ella o por Mako de peligros y situaciones de riesgo en los que él mismo se metía.

Todo era igual, día tras día, sin poder entablar una conversación amena con su grupo de amigos sin ser interrumpidos por el joven, hasta que llegó el día que fue la gota que derramó el vaso:

—¡Apártate Wu, por milésima vez, tú no eres parte del Equipo Avatar!— le gritó la morena; ya había perdido los estribos.

—Korra, relájate, Wu solo estaba bromeando.— atinó a decir Bolin, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —¡Estoy harta de sus bromas! Mako, cuando podamos salir los cuatro juntos sin interferir en tu trabajo, me avisas.— Mako no dijo nada, entendía perfectamente la frustración del Avatar; él se sentía igual.

El príncipe quedó mudo ante tal escena. Miró a Korra salir del restaurante con pasos decididos y esto le generó una mayor atracción por la actitud explosiva de la morena. Según él, ese carácter fuerte, a diferencia del enfadoso de Asami, era bastante seductor. Era eso o él era un imbécil masoquista. Sí, eso era.

—Mira lo que hiciste, Wu, no puedo creerlo.— decía Mako en tono agobiado mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. —Oye, no fue mi culpa, yo solo dije que puedo sustituir a Naga durante la próxima batalla con Kuvira para que no tenga que arriesgar a su amiga.— comentaba tranquilamente el chico a la vez que Asami lo miraba con una ceja alzada al imaginar semejante disparate.

—Oigan chicos, tal vez Korra solo está cansada, dejémosla que haga sus cosas de Avatar y después la convencemos de que vuelva a salir con nosotros.— comentaba Bolin con la boca llena de comida. —Puede ser, Bolin. Quizá está nerviosa por el conflicto que se nos viene encima.— decía Asami, mientras suspiraba y miraba fijamente la puerta por los que momentos antes había salido la joven castaña. —Vamos amigos, prometo que la voy a recompensar por todo esto.— aseguró el príncipe, con una genuina sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo. —Wu...— le llamó su guardaespaldas. —Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura que pueda exasperar más a Korra. —Está bien, está bien. Te prometo que no será ninguna locura.— la mirada del joven expresaba seguridad en sus intenciones, cosa que a Asami no le gustó para nada.

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe del Reino de la Tierra se encaminó en solitario hacia la isla del Templo del Aire para, según él, disculparse con el Avatar. Había aprendido a trasladarse por sí mismo hasta ese y otros lugares, pero prefería alegar que no sabía para que Mako cuidara de él. Al llegar, observó sigilosamente cómo Korra practicaba sus ejercicios diurnos en la explanada del Templo. Todo iba bien, hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó con la quijada en el suelo frente a la morena.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Avatar Korra, estoy muy apenado por el mal rato que te hice pasar ayer.— le dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que se levantaba y la reverenciaba.

—Creí que ni lo habías notado.— le dijo Korra, con su característica expresión de indiferencia.

—Tu manera de salir del restaurante no pasó desapercibida para mí. No soy tan distraído como crees.— le decía mientras quitaba el polvo de sus pantalones.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría la conversación en la explanada, llegaba otro buque a la isla, esta vez tripulado por la dueña de Industrias Futuro y por el joven guardaespaldas, quien tenía una mirada furiosa.

—Estoy seguro de que Wu está con ella, no pudo haber ido a otro lado.

—No lo sé, tal vez se perdió en tu departamento.

—Asami, mi departamento es muy pequeño como para que alguien pueda perderse...

—Pero estamos hablando de Wu.

—Mmm, tienes razón, pero igual debemos echar un vistazo. De cualquier forma, gracias por invitarme a desayunar, lamento tener que arrastrarte a mis deberes como cuidador, digo, guardaespaldas de Wu.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos ya tenía pensado visitar a Korra esta mañana.

—Ustedes dos se están llevando muy bien últimamente.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habríamos de llevarnos bien?

—No, disculpa, es solo que… olvídalo, ya llegamos.

El par de jóvenes llegaron a la puerta del hogar de los maestros aire, quienes los saludaron afectuosamente. Mientras que Mako ponía al tanto a Tenzin sobre el riesgo que corría el príncipe Wu por culpa de los planes de derrocamiento de Kuvira, Asami caminó alrededor de la casa con la esperanza de encontrarse con la chica de ojos azules. Desde el día anterior había planeado visitarla y pasar todo el día con ella, luego de preocuparse por la estrepitosa actitud que tomó en el restaurante.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Wu?— dijo Korra en voz alta, con una evidente mueca de sorpresa… no grata.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Te estoy invitando a cenar, esta noche, en la Cocina de Kuang, solos, tú y yo. Quiero demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy por sacarte de tus casillas.— decía el joven, mientras tomaba la mano de Korra, remedando torpemente gestos de caballerosidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo esperas que salga contigo a cenar esta noche como compensación de haberme hecho enojar ayer en el restaurante?— bramaba Korra, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros y sus puños cerrados, aguantando las ganas de voltear a Wu de una cachetada.

—Es que no es sólo una compensación, Korra, es un trato. Si tú aceptas tener una cita conmigo esta noche, te prometo jamás volver a interrumpir algún encuentro tuyo con tus amigos.— decía el príncipe, con un brillo en sus ojos. Korra relajó su expresión.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—No es un chantaje, Avatar, no estés siempre a la defensiva. Es una espléndida oferta, piénsalo: tú y yo, teniendo una cena romántica en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad… Anda, acepta y te prometo que después de eso no habrá más interrupciones, ni más citas… claro, a menos que tú supliques por más.— sonreía ampliamente de lado el chico y con una ceja alzada al decir esto último.

—¿Cena romántica?— pensó Korra. —Debo estar muy desesperada por lo que voy a hacer...—. Realmente estaba desesperada por poder entablar una conversación con su Equipo Avatar sin ser hostigados con las ocurrencias del excéntrico futuro rey.

—Entonces, si yo acepto salir esta noche contigo, ¿dejarás de acosarme a mí y a mis amigos?

—Así mismo. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Está bien. Iré contigo a cenar.— le dijo Korra, con un evidente semblante de desprecio.

En ese momento, y sin que el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa del Sur se dieran cuenta, Asami los observó desde detrás de una de las paredes que delimitaban el Templo.

—¡Maravilloso! Te veo en la Cocina de Kuang esta noche, Korra.— guiñó el joven a la morena.

—Sí, sí. Pero ni creas que me vestiré elegantemente para ir a ese lugar. Soy el Avatar y tendrán que respetar mi decisión.— decía determinantemente la chica.

—Claro, personalmente me encargaré de que se acepte tu petición. Entonces… nos vemos más tarde en nuestra cita, Korra. Y no te preocupes por Mako, le daré la noche libre para que podamos disfrutar mejor el momento.— dijo el muchacho antes de caminar triunfalmente y le guiñó nuevamente el ojo, a la vez de que Korra cruzaba sus brazos y levantaba la mirada en señal de resignación.

Asami había escuchado esto último. Cuando vio a Wu marcharse, ella decidió regresar hacia donde estaba Mako. No dejaría que supieran que los había escuchado. Por un lado, no quería que pensaran que los estaba espiando o algo así, ella jamás se entrometía en conversaciones ajenas, y por el otro, la plática que había escuchado de ambos le había dejado con una extraña sensación de vacío dentro de ella, y encontrárselos y no saber cómo lidiar con ello le iba a resultar muy incómodo, así que decidió no decir nada.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente. Mako se encontró con el príncipe Wu y éste le pidió que lo llevara de vuelta a la ciudad para adelantar sus obligaciones, puesto que tenía algo muy importante que hacer en la noche. Asami, tal como había planificado, se quedó en la isla para pasar el día con su amiga.

Durante la comida y todas las actividades propias de la isla en las que participó, como alimentar a los lémures y observar el entrenamiento de los maestros aire solo para hacerle compañía al Avatar, la joven empresaria no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando al recordar el fragmento de conversación que escuchó entre Korra y Wu. Pensaba en que esa misma noche Korra se encontraría con el príncipe para tener una cita, y no podía evitar tener una sensación extraña dentro de su cabeza y su pecho. Sintió impropio de ella el hecho de que le tuvieran que llamar dos veces para salir de su ensimismamiento. Era inquietante, era una sensación de… ¿celos?

Asami, te agradezco mucho tu compañía hoy. Eres muy dulce y gentil al venir a visitarme aún teniendo tantas responsabilidades, muchas gracias. —decía el Avatar, inclinándose ligeramente ante ella.

—Korra, ¿por qué te despides? Aún ni se ha ocultado el sol.

—Lo sé Asami, sé que habíamos quedado en cenar juntas también pero... ha surgido algo más importante.

Las últimas palabras del Avatar le resonaron profundamente a la ojiverde. Por alguna razón Korra no estaba siendo franca respecto a su verdadero plan para esta noche, pero ella ya lo conocía, y le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar en que realmente consideraba más importante ir a cenar con Wu que con ella.

—Entiendo Korra, no te preocupes.— Asami trató de que sus palabras salieran libres de todo enojo, pero no lo logró.

—Discúlpame Asami. Nos veremos después.— finalizó Korra con expresión de culpa, mientras acompañaba a la ingeniero hacia el buque que la llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad República.

Korra se apresuró entonces a bañarse y vestirse. Se sentía realmente mal por haber cancelado parte de los planes que tenía con Asami, pero pensaba en el trato que había hecho con Wu y eso le consolaba un poco. Tal como le había advertido a Wu, no se vistió de manera elegante para el restaurante de tan alta alcurnia. Ya mucho tenía que soportar aguantar al muchacho como para que todavía tuviera que aparentar ser una chica refinada. En fin, lo hecho ya estaba hecho.

Asami, por su parte, realmente estaba molesta, y no con Wu como en un principio había creído, sino con Korra. ¿Cómo se atrevió a no contarle acerca de que saldría con Wu? ¿Por qué? ¿Ella realmente quería ir con él? ¿Esa cena que significaba? ¿Por qué solamente irían ellos dos? Estas y otras preguntas bombardeaban la mente de Asami mientras sus secretarios apilaban gráficos y trazos inconclusos en su escritorio.

—Pospongan todo lo que tenga pendiente para mañana por favor. Tengo algo primordial que solucionar antes.

Si Korra quería jugar así, ella también iba a jugar. La pelinegra llamó a Mako y le pidió que la acompañara. No le dio explicaciones, solo le dijo que pasaría por él en su satomóvil un poco más tarde.

—¿Por qué la repentina invitación a la Cocina de Kuang, Asami?

—Bueno, es que no quería cenar sola.

—¿Y Korra? ¿No ibas a pasar el día entero con ella?

—Sí, pero al final ambas tuvimos planes de imprevisto.— comentó la chica mientras buscaba «algo» entre las demás mesas, ocultando su mirada con el menú que sostenía frente a ella.

El restaurante estaba casi vacío, pero aún así la ojiverde y Mako se sentaron en un rincón del restaurante. Estratégicamente, así lo había planeado ella para que ni el Avatar ni el príncipe pudieran verlos. Para su sorpresa, le costó solamente algunos segundos reconocer las prendas y el cabello de la persona que buscaba: Korra. Se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas del centro frente a Wu, quien portaba sus más ostentosas joyas, seguramente, para tratar de impresionar a la castaña. Asami los miraba con recelo, ignorando completamente la compañía del joven policía que se hallaba a un lado de ella.

—Asami, ¿te encuentras bien?— dijo el muchacho, levantando una ceja.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto, ¿ya decidiste qué vas a cenar?— dijo torpemente la chica, tras salir de su ensimismamiento.

Los meseros les atendieron y comenzaron una plática superficial acerca de cómo había pasado el día Asami en la isla de los maestros aire y cómo es que Wu le había dado la noche libre a Mako, sin contarle nada de sus planes. Con cada oportunidad, Asami desviaba su mirada hacia aquella mesa en el centro del restaurante.

La cena entre el par de amigos transcurrió con un ambiente incómodo para Mako, pues le seguía pareciendo extraña la invitación tan repentina de la ingeniero, y aún más incómodo le resultaba que la chica no le estuviera poniendo la más mínima atención, sin embargo, no le reprochó nada.

Asami apenas tocaba su cena. Comía con los ojos fijos en otro lugar que no era su platillo. Al ver las risas de Wu sentía que le hervía la sangre, y le parecía frustrante no saber si Korra compartía su mismo humor, puesto que la morena estaba sentada de tal modo que le daba la espalda a la pareja de amigos. Mako no se percató en absoluto de lo que acontecía frente a él. Ya estaba resignado al desinterés de su amiga, así que, con el pretexto de ir al servicio sanitario, salió del restaurante para tomar aire. Asami asintió el comentario de su amigo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Y ahí estaba la empresaria. Sola, en una mesa para dos, sosteniendo su mirada furtiva hacia el interior del lugar con su mentón apoyado en el área cóncava que formaban sus manos entrelazadas.

La ojiverde jamás pensó que ella sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hacía en ese mismo instante. Incluso por un segundo sintió la culpa de usar a Mako para llevar a cabo su propósito. Estaba pensando que aquello era un comportamiento muy infantil, impropio de ella. Ideas de deserción respecto a la estancia en el restaurante llegaron a ella, hasta que regresó la mirada a la otra pareja: Wu sostenía la mano de Korra. Notó cómo la chica retrocedió en su propio asiento ante tal gesto del muchacho, pero en ella nació el ímpetu de hacer algo al respecto, sobre todo, después de ver cómo el príncipe se le acercaba a Korra con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento hacia ella.

—Suficiente.— soltó Asami, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

La hermosa mujer de cabello negro sujetó la parte inferior de su elegante vestido y no pudo evitar el impulso de caminar de manera furiosa hacia la pareja de príncipes que ni se habían percatado aún de su presencia.

Se plantó frente a la mesa con ambos jóvenes quedando cada uno a un costado de ella. Nadie pudo pasar desapercibido el aire furioso de Asami, quien se llevó los puños a la cintura y los miró con el ceño fruncido. El Avatar y su acompañante pusieron cara de asombro, pasmo, susto y desconcierto, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo quedó en silencio.

Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí.— sentenció la mujer de piel pálida. El par de jóvenes seguían petrificados en la posición en la que los había interrumpido Asami: él levantado en su propio asiento con el cuerpo hacia delante, hacia Korra, y ella, hundida en su silla con ambas manos apoyadas en los lados de la misma. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y rápidamente regresaron su vista a la mujer que se hallaba de pie.

—¿Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí?— murmuró al fin Korra.

—¿Yo? Yo he venido a cenar aquí y así es como me doy cuenta de que cancelaste nuestra cita para venir a cenar con Wu.— Korra se levantó de su asiento. Eso era una mentira. Bueno, en realidad no lo era, pero no era de la manera en la que Asami lo estaba imaginando.

—Oye, para empezar yo ni quería venir aquí. Wu me dijo que si aceptaba salir con él esta noche nos dejaría salir a ti y a mí… y a Mako y Bolin a gusto.

—¿Qué dices Korra? Pero si tu misma me pediste que tuviéramos esta cita.— decía el chico. Se notaba en su sonrisa que se divirtió con aquella escena.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Y más te vale que cumplas lo que prometiste o si no tendré que practicar mi Estado Avatar contigo.— sentenció Korra con la mano apuñada frente a Wu.

—Aún no me contestaron lo que pregunté: ¿qué está pasando realmente aquí?— vociferó Asami.

—¿Qué no es evidente, Asami? Korra y yo vinimos a pasar una velada romántica aquí, pero tal parece que a ti eso no te hace ninguna gracia.— recalcó el muchacho, dejando indefensa a la ojiverde ante esa contestación. Con esas palabras el chico de las joyas puso a Asami en la brecha de la realidad nuevamente: ella estaba enojada porque Korra tenía otra cita que no era ella, no había manera de negarlo, ya no. En un segundo buscó razones en su mente para justificarse ante tal efecto, pero no encontró ninguna que no fueran unos acérrimos y desesperados celos provocados por la cita de su amiga. Afortunadamente para ella, Korra salió en su rescate emocional.

—Aquí no está pasando nada romántico entre tú y yo, Wu, ¡no entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonta de aceptar esta ridícula invitación!

—Vamos Korra, tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo sí quieres estar aquí conmigo.— decía el joven, con un asombroso toque de seguridad en sus palabras.

—¿Q... qué?— decía una incrédula Korra ante tal afirmación. —Tú realmente estás buscándote una paliza.— pronunció la joven Avatar. Asami seguía inmóvil frente a ambos.

En ese momento les interrumpió Mako, quien había estado buscando a su acompañante con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Cómo se atreven a armar un escándalo en un lugar como este?

—Tranquilízate Mako, casi ni hay comensales.— le respondió serenamente el príncipe.

—Mako, ¿acaso Wu no tiene cosas de príncipe qué hacer? Digo, debería estar oculto en algún lado ya que Kuvira está tras él.— preguntó Asami en tono encrespado.

—¿Y tú no tienes cosas de ingeniero qué hacer? Hay muchas calles incompletas aún en la ciudad.— se defendió enérgicamente el muchacho.

—Wu, cómo te atreves...— dijo Korra muy irritada, a la vez que parecía que se le iría encima ante tal falta de respeto de él hacia Asami.

Mako intervino. No podía permitir que esa situación se saliera de control, así que dio por hecho que lo que les había molestado tanto a Korra como a Asami era la intromisión del príncipe en el día que se suponía habían destinado solo para ellas dos.

—Lo lamento chicas, yo me ocupo.

—Gracias Mako, y en verdad discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar.— dijo sinceramente Asami.

—Descuida, gracias a ti encontré a Wu antes de que se metiera en más problemas.— expresó el joven maestro fuego, con una afable mirada hacia Asami. —Bueno, es hora de irnos. Hasta pronto chicas.

—Hasta luego Mako.— se despidió Korra. —Y Wu, espero que cumplas con lo que acordamos.

No te preocupes, Avatar, cumpliste con tu parte del trato, pero no olvides que no es necesario que implores, podemos volver a salir juntos en cuanto me lo pidas.— le dijo el heredero al trono del Reino Tierra, guiñándole el ojo una vez más, mientras Mako lo cargaba en su hombro para salir del restaurante.

El par de mujeres se miraron entonces e ignoraron todo y a todos a su alrededor. Después de algunos segundos, Korra fue la primera en regalarle una tierna sonrisa a Asami, la cual aún conservaba su ceño fruncido, pero ni con todo el disgusto que pudiera sentir era capaz de pasar desapercibida esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan bellas como las que le regalaba Korra. Aunque trató de resistirse, casi de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa cálida a la morena, quien seguía mirándola dulcemente. No podía plantarse firme ante el Avatar cuando le sonreía así; la desarmaba por completo y, a esas alturas, ella solo se dejaba llevar.

—¿Sabes Asami? Tú sabes que este tipo de lugares no me gustan, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

—Me encantaría.

Hablarse como si nada fue extraño para ambas, pero no opinaron más. Era como si todo el ambiente pesado que hubo entre ellas anteriormente fuera causado únicamente por Wu y su impertinencia, y a eso lo atribuyeron al unísono. No querían seguir discutiendo algo que ya había quedado atrás desde el instante en el que Mako sacó al príncipe del restaurante. La etapa ocasionada por los celos había terminado.

Se encaminaron hacia el satomóvil de la líder de Industrias Futuro y fue cuando Korra pudo notar el elegante vestido que portaba Asami.

—Por cierto, qué lindo vestido.— dijo Korra, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—¿Te gusta?— le preguntó Asami, después de cerrar su puerta del lado del piloto y volvía su vista hacia su acompañante, sin poder evitar un ligero rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

—Claro, luce muy hermoso en ti.— mencionó la chica de ojos celestes que también miraba a su compañera, sin caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, hasta un segundo después, provocándose así misma una mueca de pánico en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Korra.— le respondió dulcemente Asami, volteando su rostro hacia el frente y agachando su mirada, tratando de disimular su evidente sonrojo.

Korra no pudo evitar verla sonrojarse, estaba totalmente embelesada por la pelinegra, pero creyó que era lo más sensato obviar sus emociones y también miró hacia la carretera. No quería incomodar a su amiga.

—¿A… a dónde iremos?— preguntó la morena, tratando de no trabarse al hablar.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal si vamos al muelle y damos un paseo en mi moto acuática?

—Suena divertido, pero… ¿y tu vestido?

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no podré divertirme por culpa de esta estorbosa indumentaria?

—No lo dudo de ti, Asami, pero...— le sonrió la sureña, como dando por hecho de que así sería.

—Hagamos un trato: si mi vestido me impide hacer algún truco en la moto, entonces mañana tú te vestirás igual y haremos lo mismo, para saber quién tiene la verdadera habilidad, y quien gane se llevará la gloria y como premio la vergüenza de su rival, ¿te parece?— formuló Asami, con una sonrisa bastante divertida remarcada en sus labios carmesí.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Trato hecho! Prepárate para perder, Asami.— concluyó la ojiazul, con evidentes ansias en su mirada de comenzar el reto.

Dicho esto, el Avatar estrechó su mano con la de Asami para cerrar el trato. El satomóvil se encarreró rumbo al muelle. Durante el camino, no supo cómo interpretar todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Era un hecho que Asami se había enojado mucho al pensar que ella y Wu estaban teniendo una cita romántica. Asami se había puesto celosa. Reflexionar sobre esto hizo que Korra maquinara varias ideas en su cabeza y se sonrojara nuevamente, pero sin que su amiga lo notara esta vez. Pensó que estaba demás hablar con ella al respecto. La noche al fin se tornaría divertida, con la persona con la que ella quería estar.

* * *

Notas:

[1] Asami gruñona, jajaja xD

\- Este 'OneShot' lo escribí para la «Semana Korrasami» que organizan en Tumblr.

\- Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar FanFiction :3

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu valioso tiempo para leerme.


End file.
